


Wrong

by DreamCreamLou



Series: One Direction One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do we keep doing this Zayn…?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I decided I would put my one shots from Fanfiction.net in a series instead

Liam sighed in content as Zayn pressed him against the wall, kissing him fiercely. His hands automatically found their way into Zayn’s hair, tangling his fingers in it and pulled him closer. Zayn’s hand traveled down his body, resting on his thigh and after a few movements of caressing, he placed his hand slightly under Liam’s ass and Liam wrapped his leg around Zayn’s.

“This is the last time.” He mumbled into Zayn’s mouth, feeling Zayn’s grip tighten and his lips traveled down his jaw.

“Mhh…” Zayn breathed against his neck, making him gasp a little. Zayn started unbutton his plaid, attacking the pale skin that was slowly being revealed with his mouth, and pushed it down from his shoulders when he’d opened it completely. Liam shivered as cold fingers ran down his chest, brushing against a nipple, caressing his abs.

“Why do we keep doing this Zayn…?” Liam whispered into Zayn’s hair, feeling him stiffen a bit.

“Because we can’t stop…”

“Even though we know it’s wrong…”

“Yes…” Zayn’s mouth once again covered his, preventing him from replying and Liam sighed as a hot tongue touched his, wrapping around it, dancing. Liam grabbed the hem of Zayn’s polo shirt and pulled it over his head, forcing them apart for a second, but as soon as it was out of the way, they found each other, tangling them together.

“Tell me if you wanna stop, cause I’ll never say it… no matter how much I deny it, I’m in love with you and will take whatever you’re willing to give me. If you won’t give me your love, then I’ll take this… if the only thing you can give me is your friendship, then so be it…” Zayn said, looking him deep in the eyes. Liam looked at him with sad eyes and let his head rest against his, closing his eyes. Tears slowly started falling down his cheeks and he took a deep breath before opening his eyes again to look into Zayn’s.

“I… I don’t know what to do Zayn… I think… I think I love you, but I’m so unsure…”

“You don’t have to answer me… I just wanted you to know…” Zayn said, nuzzling his head against Liam’s neck, kissing it gently. Liam sighed and nodded.

He was alright with that. Cause even though he knew it was wrong he couldn’t make himself stop.


End file.
